


16 Days

by Sheeranigans



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeranigans/pseuds/Sheeranigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis needed to go on a business trip for 16 days and he knows Harry would miss him dearly. Louis then planned to send him pictures of where he was over the course of his absence.</p><p>P.S. This is a script.</p>
            </blockquote>





	16 Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tothemoonmydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothemoonmydear/gifts).



> I couldn't really post the script in the correct format here, so sorry for the lack of format.
> 
> Dedicated to tothemoonmydear because I love her work.

**INT. THE APARTMENT - DAY 0; 11:00 PM**

 

HARRY is on the couch in the living room and is on the phonewith Louis.

 

**HARRY**

(on phone)

Hey babe, how are you?

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

’m alright. I just landed. How’s

New York?

 

**HARRY**

Boring without you.

**LOUIS(VO)**

(Laughs)I’ll be home in 17 days.

**HARRY**

That’s long.

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

For you. (sighs) You know how’s my

job like.

**HARRY**

I know.... I just can’t help but

miss you.

**LOUIS(VO)**

I miss you too, even though I saw

you 16 hours ago.

 

**HARRY**

(Smiles)

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

Look, I have to sleep now. I have a

busy day tomorrow. I’ll call you

tomorrow, kay?

**HARRY**

Okay. Goodnight, love you.

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

Love you too.

Louis hangs up the phone. Harry puts his phone on the coffee

table and gets up. He goes to his room.

 

**INT. CLASSROOM - 1ST DAY; 9:00 AM**

 

The class is being rowdy and noisy. Harry walks in the

classroom and all the students becomes quiet and they go

back to their seats.

**HARRY**

Morning class.

 

**THE CLASS**

Morning Sir Harry.

 

Harry puts his things on the table. He looks up and sees the class staring at him.

**HARRY**

So today we’re going to have a

game. Please group yourselves into

 

The whole class stands up and groups themselves.

**HARRY**

So since our topic is story writing

I’m going to make you write a story

with your classmates.

 

Harry gets paper for his desk and goes around the room. He

hands each group a pad of paper.

 

**HARRY**

So the first person will write

three words on the paper and the

next person will write another

three words to continue the story.

A person can’t write more than

three words. Clear?

 

The whole class nods. Harry looks at the clock.

**HARRY**

You have thirty minutes. The group

with the longest and sensible story

wins. Go.

 

Each group sits down at different parts of the room. Harry

goes to his desk and sits at his chair. There is a knock on

the door. Harry looks at the door. He sees the the secretary of the school, PATTY.

 

**HARRY**

Hello Patty, what brings you here?

 

**PATTY**

Just dropping off a mail.

 

Patty walks towards Harry and gives him an envelope. Harry

looks at the envelope.

**PATTY**

I have to go now Harry, have a nice

day!

 

**HARRY**

You too!

 

Harry looks at the envelope curiously. He looks around and

sees his students being busy. He opens the envelope and sees a picture and a folded paper. He gets the picture and looks at it.

 

The picture shows Louis, in front of the WashingtonD.C.

sign that welcomes the visitors. On top of the picture it

says "1. WashingtonD.C."

 

Harry gets the paper and opens it. He reads it.

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

I decided that you needed something

to look forward to the next day,

since I’m gone. "What would make

Harry want the next day to come?" I

asked myself. And well, I came up

with this. Every day, for the next

15 days I’ll send you an envelope

with a picture. I won’t be calling

you and if you try to call me,

don’t bother, ’cuz I blocked your

number. I know you might think this

is unfair, and well, who said I was

every fair? Love Louis.

 

Harry stares at the letter. He smiles and shakes his head.

 

**HARRY**

Oh Lou.....

**INT. THE APARTMENT - DAY 2; 6:00 AM**

 

Harry walks out of the bathroom in a towel. He pass by the

front door. He notices an envelope lying on the floor that

is in front of the front door.

He picks it up and goes to the couch. He opens it up and

sees the same thing as yesterday. A picture and a piece of

paper.

 

Harry gets the picture and looks at it. It’s a picture of

pine trees being cut. On top of the picture it says "2.

Ione, Washington D.C." He puts the picture down and gets the letter. He reads it.

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

Hey love, I’m alright if you’re

wondering. I’ve been taking

pictures all day of the landscape

and it’s so cold. Like fuckin’

cold. I’m staying here for the

night. Then we’re going somewhere

else tomorrow. I know it’d be six

a.m. when you’d be reading this, so

have a lovely day. Love Louis.

 

Harry smiles. He gets the picture and the letter and goes to his room. He posts the picture and the letter on the wall of his room with the letter that was given the previous day.

 

**INT. COFFEE SHOP - DAY 3; 4:00 PM**

Harry enters the coffee shop he always go to. He goes to the counter and orders. SAM, the guy behind the cashier, looks at him strangely.

 

**SAM**

Is your name Harry?

**HARRY**

Yeah... Why?

 

**SAM**

You don’t need to pay.

**HARRY**

Why?

**SAM**

A guy named Louis already did.

 

Sam leaves the cashier and makes Harry’s coffee. He comes

back with an envelope in his hand. He gives Harry the coffee and envelope.

 

**SAM**

Have a nice day.

 

Sam smiles at Harry. Harry returns the smile with a confused look. Harry gets the items from his hands and takes a seat on one of the empty tables. He places his coffee and envelope on the table and sits down.

 

He opens the envelope and, without second thought, gets the

picture. It’s Louis in front of a barn. On top of the picture it says "3. Latah, Washington D.C."

He looks at the envelope and sees that there’s no letter.

 

He sees a necklace shaped as a cow. Harry laughs.

 

**INT. LIBRARY - DAY 7; 9:00 PM**

 

Harry is sitting on a chair, in front of a table. A

LIBRARIAN heads towards him. She pats him on the back.

Harry looks up and sees her. She offers him an envelope and Harry gets it from her.

 

**HARRY**

Thank you.

 

The Librarian smiles at him warmly, turns around and leaves

him alone.

 

He opens the envelope and looks inside. He sees four pictures but no letters or jewelry.

 

The first picture is Louis on a sidewalk of an intersection.

 

He is holding a "I love you" sign. On top of the picture it

says "4. Lamont, Washington D.C."

 

The second picture is Louis near the lake, holding a "I’m

sorry I didn’t" sign. On top of the picture it says "5.

YardsPark."

 

The third picture is Louis standing in front of an old house holding a "send these pictures" sign. On top of the picture it says "6. Old Stone House."

 

The fourth picture is Louis standing in front of the U.S.

Capitol holding a "earlier. -Louis xxxx" sign. On top of the picture it says "7. U.S. Capitol."

 

Harry looks at it, smiling. He gets up and collects his

things. He gets the pictures and puts them in the envelope.

He walks out of the library.

 

**EXT. STREETS - DAY 9; 9:30 PM**

Harry is walking on the streets, looking straight.

 

**INT. THE APARTMENT - DAY 7; 9:45 PM**

Harry walks in the apartment. He gets the envelope from his

bag and throws his bag on the couch. He heads to his room.

He post the pictures on the wall. Harry looks at all 7

pictures and 3 notes.

 

**INT. EMMA’S HOUSE - DAY 8; 2:00 PM**

 

The doorbell rings and EMMA goes to the door. She opens the

door and sees Harry.

 

**HARRY**

Hey sis, how are you?

Harry reaches for Emma and hugs her tightly.

**EMMA**

I could ask the same to you.

 

**HARRY**

I’m alright I suppose.

 

Emma pulls back and looks at Harry.

 

**EMMA**

"I suppose?" Well Harry, that’s not

to convincing. (She smirks)

**HARRY**

Ha. Ha. Ha. Now, what do you want

from me?

 

**EMMA**

Can i not invite my brother over

because I miss him?

**HARRY**

Okay, what’s up?

 

Emma laughs. She turns around and motions Harry to follow

her. They go to the living room. Harry sees that there’s an

envelope on the coffee table. Emma gets the envelope and

hands it to Harry.

 

**EMMA**

I received this this morning.

 

Harry gets it from Emma’s hands. He opens it and looks

inside. He laughs. Inside there was a Pikachu Happy Meal toy from Macdonals and a picture. The picture is Louis doing a jump shot in front of Macdonals.

 

On top of the picture it says "8. Macdonals."

He smiles lovingly. He looks up and sees Emma staring at him in curiosity.

 

**HARRY**

Wanna go to Macdonalds?

 

**INT. THE APARTMENT - DAY 8; 4:00 PM**

Harry goes into his room. He posts the picture on the wall.

He gazes at it longingly.

**HARRY**

Eight more days...

 

  
**INT.** **SCHOOL** **\- DAY 10; 1:00 PM**  


 

Harry is sitting down on the teachers’ chair. The class is

taking a test. Someone knocks the door. Patty comes in with

an envelope. Harry’s face lights up. Patty walks to Harry.

 

**PATTY**

Here you go.

 

**HARRY**

Thanks.

 

Patty leaves the room. Harry looks at his students and he

sees them staring at him. SARAH, his student, speaks up.

 

**SARAH**

Sir, are you dating her?

 

HARRY

No Sarah, please go back to the

test. (He says kindly)

**SARAH**

Okay Sir.

 

The whole class goes back to their test.

 

Harry opens the envelope and looks inside it. There are two

pictures and a letter.

 

Harry gets the first picture. It’s an Albert Einstein figure and Louis is posing next to him in a flamboyant manner. On top of the picture it says "9. Albert Einstein Memorial."

 

Harry gets the second picture and looks at it. Louis is

standing in front of a very big stadium and he’s grinning.

On top of the picture it says "10. Robert F. Kennedy

Memorial Stadium."

 

He gets the letter excitedly and reads it.

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

Hey Harry, long time no read. Sorry

I haven’t been sending you letters

lately. I’ve been so busy. The

company is working me out. Pun

intended. I hope you’re doing

alright. I’ll see you in 6 days.

Love your lovely boyfriend, Louis.

 

Harry is smiling sadly.

 

The bell rings and that brings Harry back to reality.

 

All his students stand up and puts their test on his table.

 

**INT. COFFEE SHOP - DAY 13; 4:00 PM**

Harry goes inside the coffee shop and goes to the cashier

to order his drink. The person behind the cashier is again,

Sam.

 

**SAM**

Harry?

 

**HARRY**

Yeah? (he looks confused)

**SAM**

Here you go.

 

Sam grabs something below the table. He pulls up a coffee

cup and a white envelope.

 

**HARRY**

Oh, thank you.

**SAM**

Welcome, have a nice day.

 

Harry gets the coffee and white envelope. He walks to a

empty tables and settles down.

 

He opens his envelope and sees 3 pictures.

The first picture is Louis standing on a bridge, grinning.

On top of the picture it says "11. RockCreekPark."

 

The second picture is Louis posing with his co-workers

beside a sign that said YMCA. On top of the picture it says

"12. YMCA."

 

The third picture is Louis standing in front of a enormous

church. On top of the picture it says "13. MountZion United MethodistChurch."

 

Harry smiles sadly, missing Louis. Harry finishes his coffee and goes out of the coffee shop.

**INT. THE APARTMENT - DAY 15**

 

Harry is sitting on the couch, watching T.V.. He hears a

knock on the door. He stands up, opens the door and sees a

MAILMAN.

**MAILMAN**

Delivery for Harry?

 

**HARRY**

Yeah, that me.

**MAILMAN**

Please sign here.

 

The Mailman gives harry a paper and Harry signs it.

 

**MAILMAN**

Here you go, have a nice day.

 

The Mailman gives Harry a box and leaves.

 

Harry closes the door and goes to the couch, bring the box

along. He inspects the box, as if he’s expecting it to

explode.

 

When Harry is reassured that it won’t explode, he opens it.

Inside there is two pictures and a letter.

 

Harry gets the pictures and holds it up.

 

The first picture is a picture of a beautiful big garden. On top of the picture it says "14. EnidA.HauptGarden."

 

The second picture is a picture of Louis being drunk in

front of a club that is named "?" On top of the picture it

says "15. ? Club"

Harry picks up the letter from the box and reads it.

 

**LOUIS(VO)**

I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

That is all that is said.

 

Harry gets the pictures and the letter and he goes to his

room.

 

He posts the pictures and the notes. Now there are 15 pictures and 5 notes.

 

**INT. APARTMENT - DAY 16; 8:00 AM**

Harry wakes up to the alarm clock. He goes to the living

room and sees that there’s an envelope that was slipped

below the door. Harry gets the envelope and opens it. There

is a picture. It’s a picture of a ring.

 

Harry runs to his room and looks at his wall. He looks at

the names of all the places that Louis went to.

 

Harry’s eyes widen in realization.

 

There is a knock on the door.


End file.
